


Star Dust

by Alcor_THE_DREAMGOD562120



Category: Gravity Falls, Transcendence AU - Fandom
Genre: Alcor is pissed, Alternate Universe - Transcendence (Gravity Falls), CME(Coronal Mass Ejection), Don't piss off Dipper/Alcor, Dream Demon, F/M, Giant Solar Flare Happened, Or sickness, People don't use modern technology, Star Dust (Godly Golden Tears), Thousands of years in the future, Violence, You can find this on wattpad too >.> (Shameless), can heal any wound, dipper is pissed, mature themes, or did it?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-10-20 10:06:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10660323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alcor_THE_DREAMGOD562120/pseuds/Alcor_THE_DREAMGOD562120
Summary: Star Dust: Godly tears that can Heal any wound, sickness, or injury, they are cried by gods, and those blessed by gods.A Transcendence AU Story taking place Thousands of years after the Transcendence and more than a thousand years since a huge Coronal Mass Ejection (CME) unleashed an EMP that knocked out all Electronics on Earth. Now the inhabitants of Earth rather use magic than recreate the technology in which they once used.  Alcor is no where to be found and the Empire of Aries is ran by a tyrant whos' Existence is a mystery, as he doesn't allow any history before the Solar Flare to come Back. it is said he is Immortal, and Destroyed Alcor during the Solar Flare eruption. He goes by the name of Lucifer, the 'King ' of Aries.





	1. Battle Site

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, this isn't my first story, but it is my second. Both stories can be found on wattpad(shameless self plug :3). But I've been working very hard on this series, and I hope all of you on AO3 enjoy this. Alcor out!

Gemini and Osciris stepped down the rocky slope as the wind howled at their ears and cloths. Tree branches are at their skin, ripping up the worn cloth that covered them. "Why in the hell are we doing this Gem?!" Osciris said as he almost tripped over a rock, landing his hands on her shoulders to steady himself. She looks over at him and makes a face, and brushes off his hands. "It's forbidden by the village to come out here! You know the stories Gem! It's too dangerous!" Osciris stepped in front of her in order to stop her from proceeding.

She looks at him with her eyes piercing straight through him, prominence holding true."well, if you're such a wimp, why didn't you just stay behind at the village?" She walks past him, brushing past his arm. He grabs her hand and grips it tightly, but comfortably. He turns her around. " 'cause I couldn't just let you go alone. You may be smarter and stronger than me, but you never know what could happen out here! At least two is better than one to bring down a jackalope." (An omnivorous magical creature, somewhat a mix between a huge rabbit and a bear.)

She looks down at his hand and blushes a little bit, and looks away quickly. "O-ok, fine, you're right. Maybe I am a little scared. But this is way better than the village, better than always training to use magic and swords and stuff. I mean, come on, you know it's soooo boring! Let's have an adventure for once. Please!" She turns to him, eyes pleading, the blush still visible. In return of seeing her pretty face, he blushes, looks away, and sighs "... O-ok, I guess we can have a look. But promise me Gem, if it starts getting dangerous, we're running back to the village, alri-oof" he's gripped into a strong hug by Gemini, which only seems to make them both blush more. She smiles up to him.

"Thanks O. " she rubs her face on him a little and lets go and looks up at him. There was a call from a bird, some crickets in the background. Osciris kept staring at her as they pulled back. All sound but her drowned out from his head. She turns into pretty much an apple. "ar-are you ready to go see the Battle Site!" She then says with excitement. He looks at her with a small smile, happy to see her happy. He turns and starts walking. "Yeah. But are you sure it's this way?"

He takes her hand as he steps down a wet rock, moss stuck to it and then onto wet, moist dirt, and helps her down. He looks around and sees an opening in the thick vegetation of trees ahead. The Sunlight glistened through the branches as the two walked closer to the edge of the forest. Gemini is the one to start running first, pulling at Osciris's hand as she runs to the edge and looks out into the opening, her mouth then drops open in amazement and astonishment. So does Osciris as he squeezes her hand gently, and looks over an empty field.

"It's... Huge... The Battle Site." She says with glee, somehow making her face look even cuter in his eyes. As they look out into what is a barren land of trees, miles upon miles of dirt and grass lay there, soiled by Dark energy. Some Craters litter the ground randomly, as if explosives were just thrown at random. The biggest crater was in the middle of the wide circle, it was about a mile wide and in length of its own right. The smile that Gemini always shows when she had a sense of adventure was gleeming on her face, making Osciris smile too."This is it... This is where Lucifer Destroyed Alcor!"

 


	2. Origin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for ling this series! I hope you enjoy this chapter as well~

"More than a thousand years ago, a war was raged by two gods, our King, Lucifer, and the Devious Alcor. At the time, the Sun had unleashed a powerful storm that knocked out all old technology that we used to use in our everyday lives. People weeped and cried, saddened, but then, when Alcor was defeated, people began crying golden tears. These people were said to be blessed by gods of the heavens, upon the destruction of Alcor. These tears could heal anything, any Sickness, injury, or otherwise. The tears were nicknamed 'Star Dust tears'. The people that cry those tears were paraded as prophets of the gods. Lucifer came back, and was crowned King of the new Kingdom that he named 'Aries', and became known as the savior of the world. He sits on the thrown to this day, Immortal. He taught many people the magic that we use today, the language we speak, and was merciful. He had one rule, however. He said not to recreate the technology we used before. And we did as we were told. Not out of fear, but out of respect. " 

The woman looked at the child that laid in the bed, who was looking at the woman with sheer glee and amazement. "Momma, momma, have you ever seen anyone cry Star Dust?" The child asked. The woman, with orange hair, and deep, blue eyes, looked at the child with wise, old age, freckles spread across her face. "No, I haven't. But when I do, I'll tell you all about it." She smiled and leaned down, kissing the child on the forehead. "Ok, my sweet Gemini? Momma has to leave tonight for a special trip, but when I come back, I'll tell you more stories." She leaned back and looked down at the child. Gemini looked back up at her with happiness in her eyes. "Ok momma, love you!" The child turns over in her bed, as the mom gets up and blows out the candle that lit the room. As she walked out the door, she turned her head, to look at the child one more time, sorrow in her eyes and a hint of sadness on her face. "Love you too, Gemini... Goodbye, my child." She whispered and closed the door. She walked to the front of the small village house, and stepped out into the cold, rainy night, with the wet, sloshy ground beneath her. She pulls on her hood, as people with the same type of hood surround her. She looks at all of them, and stares with a small frown. She looks back at the house, and sighs. She then looks down, as the rain patters on her hood. "Lets get to the Battle site..." She says without hesitation. They walk off, as a little girl watches from the window, tears going down her face slowly. "Goodbye mommy."

*Blink*

Gemini's mouth closed up, at the memory of her mother. She had passed around as an orphan of the village after that, until Osciris' family took her in. Now, she finally has a chance. A chance to find out what happened to her mother on that night, the night that ever so haunts her as the last memory of her mother. She turned to Osciris, who's smile glistened in sunlight. A smirk crossed Gemini's face as she punched his arm. " Come on O, lets go down there!" She began climbing down the rocky slope as Osciris rolled his eyes and followed behind.


	3. Upheaval

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really enjoying writing this! I have very big plans for this Fanfic! And all of you who read it keep it going, so thank you! Enjoy~

His foot touched the ground, the thick, hard ground. Osciris looked around at the surroundings of the rock face him and gemini had just carefully and safely (somehow) stepped down from. Expanding miles upon miles around them were open, flat land, with only green grass on top of brown dirt, instead of trees. Ancient, deep craters littered the ground randomly. At least, that's what he saw from up on top of the cliff, but now that he was down in the circular area, he could barely notice any indents to the ground. He focused onto gemini's face, which had a certain... Aurora to it. He could tell a couple of things from it clearly: happiness, curiosity, glee, all clear. He smiled at her, noticing the hair that flicked itself in front of her face as the wind passed by, laughing to himself as she tried to blow it away with her breath. She eventually gave up and just looped it around her ear with her hand. She then looked at Osciris when she heard chuckling coming from his mouth. She smirked and playfully punched him in the shoulder again, as she had done up on the cliff. Once again he laughs and smiles at her, her playfulness, her funniness, her... Everything really.

He knew he liked her... Alot, but he also knew he'd never admit it. He was too scared to, afraid that she'd just get mad. After all, they were raised AS siblings, but... They weren't really siblings. At least, not related by blood. More than anything else, they were childhood friends and companions. They did everything together, and he guesses that's where his love for her started to grow, into something he'd never suspect. Osciris looked back at her again after thinking to himself, noticing her face had changed, as she stared deep into the distance, smile gone with only a blank smile appearing in its place. He knew this was a very important thing for Gemini, being as it is to discover whatever happened to her real mom. Osciris sighed and grabbed her hand as he looked worryingly at her. "Hey, let's get going, Gem." He says as he smiles reassuringly. She looks at him with a face of surprise, then a calm smile, lips pierced in the semi-sunny area. "Ok O." 

A couple of dark figures watched from a cliff above as the two kids began walking off. Two to be exact, a grey hood and a black hood, silver lining the sleeves on both of them. The Grey one smirked as he looked upon them, sharp teeth protruding from it."Tell that Chief he's going to have fresh meat coming, hehe." The grey one said in a dark, overbearing voice. The dark robe nodded, turned, and walked to an orb siting on the ground, and began talking to it. After the dark, silk black robe was done, he turned around. "I have a feeling we'll need reinforcements from the town. I suggest we go get them. The trek will be awhile." The grey hooded robe turned to the dark. "I agree, let's go, hehe." They begin walking off, same as the ones down below.

Gemini knew it was going to take about a while to walk to the middle of the damn clearing, but jeeze, it's felt like an hour had passed. In reality though, it's probably been about 30 minutes. The Sun had started setting in the distance, not yet clearing itself from the horizon, but making the sky glow orange, and pink. It was quite beautiful, with colors she rarely ever sees outside from fruit. The air was cool as she walked, sticking to her skin and giving the monsterous humidity a rest for the night. She smiled at the thought, and looked up to the distance of the ground.

She blinked.

There, in the distance, was a... Building? It was quite big, bigger than any building she's seen in the village with out any trees to support them. She knew there couldn't be any trees out here, so how is it so big? And standing? She really wanted to take a closer look. She then realized something. "Hey, O, did you see that building up on the cliff?" She stopped but kept looking at the building as she let Osciris talk. "... No... I don't think I did... something's not right." He said in a serious tone, with a hint of worry in it. She looked at him with worry. "Should we continue?" She kept staring. The building was grey, with smooth wall. It wasn't made of wood, but what looked like clay, very hard clay. She then noticing something coming out of it, it was big, a horse maybe? It began coming closer, at a sprinting speed. "Get behind me Gemini." Osciris tells her. She does as she's told as he pulls out a sword. They got this sense of danger from the person on top of the horse as he got closer. "Stop right there!" Osciris yelled at the guy. 

The guy,clearly now in silver knight armor, without a helmet, was holding a Lance as he began slowing down in front of them. He was big, for sure. He then stopped his horse and got off, and stood straight up in front of them, and looked them in the eyes, and says " by the royal decree of his Majesty, Emperor Lucifer, you are to leave this area or die immediately."


	4. Grounded

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! We've reached 100 hits and 7 kudos! Thank you guys so much! I've been working hard on this, and I'm getting out of School next week! I'll be accelerating my writing at that time, so be ready for more chapters each week. Anyway, enjoy~

Gemini and Osciris watched the man as he stared down at them. Blue eyes showing no emotion, even after what he had just said, he looks on at them. The muscles in Osciris's arm began to tighten up as Gemini's hand tensed on him. What was this feeling they were getting from him, Anger? Sadness maybe? The tension he created was clearly blocking his feelings ,though. It honestly felt like they were being crushed by his enormous pressure, minds telling them to definitely not mess with him. Their bodies telling them to run as fast as they could. They did not want to be there. 

With fear in his voice, but strength in it as well, Osciris speaks. "But... On what reason should we leave?" He slowly lowered his mouth back to it's base form as he waited for a response to the question. Osciris wasn't going to back down, especially for Gemini. This was her one chance to find out what happened to her mother, and he wasn't going to let anything ruin that chance for her. He stared at the man, unmoved, determined to stay, and determined to fight if necessary. 

Gemini looked at Osciris's face, which was undeterred from staring down the man, determination in O's eyes... But she knew him better, she knew he was afraid, hell, she could feel his whole arm shaking... So why was he doing that... Was he doing it for her? She looked up at the man, who stared back, almost as if throwing a thousand ice daggers into her eyes and heart. If looks could kill, he could easily. Gemini then knew what she had to do. She took a step out from behind Osciris, and stared down the man. "We're sorry to bother you Sir, but we're looking for my mo-"

Gemini stopped speaking at that moment.

*Drip*

Gemini looked down as the tip of a sword comes out of her side. Pain shot up her abdomen as she screamed. She held her side as blood began coming out of the stab wound, and fell to the ground, clutching it. 

Osciris watched as she fell, mouth wide open, in shock. "GEMINI!" He screams as he kneels, trying to pick her up, but just before he could, he notices a shine of a sword coming down on him. He brings up his sword to block it, but he's thrown back by the tremendous force the man applied to him. 

"I told you to leave immidiately. Now you must pay the price for not listening." He dashes forward at the kid, bringing up his sword for a side swipe, but Osciris is able to block this one too, but is blown back again, throwing him at least a couple yards back, landing him face down. He rushes back up and barely dodges the Man's next attack, a heavy sword comes slashing down next to him. The man keeps the momentum and swings his sword around at Osciris again, this time making Osciris block again. Another down blow to his head. Osciris puts his hand on the metal sheet of iron of his sword, in order to help brace for the attack. The swing from the Man's sword comes down on Osciris, pushing him back again, this time, only sliding. O clenches his teeth together as his arms vibrate from the shock, a wrist probably broken from it. The man then brings his foot up and kicks O square in the chest, sending him flying to the ground. O is barely able to get prepared for the next onslaught from the man.

Cling! clang! cling! The sounds of the sword fight behind Gemini was getting distant, the blood was too much,cut was too big. Gemini watched the sky as she seethed her teeth in pain. So, this is what getting stabbed feels like, huh? Heh... Hehe... 

She was laughing to herself. Laughing! In this situation... Jeeze. She looks down the wound, the blood was slowing, but she could feel herself getting dizzy, too much blood loss. She looked back up at the cloudy sky. It looks like it's going to rain... Huh. Good way to die, dying while in rain... Perfect. She closed her eyes, waiting. Waiting and waiting. She then heard something... Well, not really heard. It... Almost sounded like a voice in her head. It was calling her... Calling her to come.

She opened her eyes, wide. "Where?" She said out loud, not a care in the world. It then said something to her, but not really talking. The building, it was telling her to go to the building. "Ok... I will." She rolls over in the dirt, and began pushing herself up. She didn't know what was happening, but she could care less. Spit flew as she seethed at the pain in her side, telling her to lay back down and just die. But she wasn't listening, it wasn't time to die yet. She then pushes herself up, screaming. She stumbles, but keeps herself up with all her strength. Clutching her side, she begins walking toward the building, stumbling, but not falling, along the way.

Osciris looked over where Gemini was laying when he gets the chance. The only thing is, she wasn't laying down, she was walking toward the building, bloodsoaked and all but dead. The Man in armor also noticed this, and his face became strained with anger,as he began running at her, full force, determined to stop her. "Stop!" He yelled at her as he bomb-rushed her. Osciris ran to catch up, but then stopped, knowing he wouldn't be able to catch up to The Man nor Gemini, but he thought up something else to do, magic. He wasn't the best, but Osciris knew a thing or two. As fast as he could without messing up, O chanted. "Per omnia di deaeque defendat Geminis terra Wall, surge!"(Translation: By all gods and Goddesses, protect Gemini, Earth Wall, Surge.)

The ground around Gemini began glowing with a white shine, shook and cracked, and then rose quickly. All around her, ground rose to about 10-12 feet straight up, dirt, and clay formed high and tall. Rubble fell as  the wall rose to The Man displeasure. Due to this, however, the ground below Gemini gave way, sliding her down into a tunnel below, lit with... Weird torches, ones without fire, that were somehow glowing very brightly. The tunnel was made of the same type of clay that the building was made of (It's actually cement). She coughed as powder and dust entered her lungs, and stung at her wound. She looked around at her surroundings, a straight tunnel, nothing but wall on either side. She looked back, as she realized the pathway was blocked off by dust and rocks and rubble. So much for that path. She looked forward again, seeing how far the tunnel went. She then heard something again.

The semi-voice came back to her, and it told her to walk, walk straight. She complied with the voice, clutching her wound, and seething at the teeth as she limped away into the brightly lit tunnel, and away from the battle above ground.


	5. Swords and Rain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is doing better on here than on Wattpad #AO3isbest!

The Man stood there, staring at the wall for a moment. His eyes glowing now with anger that he let his prey get away. He then turned back to the young lad, head covered in blood, but still going strong. The smirk on his face just pissed off the Man even more. "Do you even have any clue as to what you have just done?! YOU STUPID FUCKING BRAT! YOU MAY HAVE JUST DOOMED US NOW!" The man whistled as loud as he can, and a bunch of armed men, all dressed in armor came rushing out the building. The Man watches as the group runs up to him, and he starts talking to them. "Liean, take half the men here and go into the tunnels, a girl will be there. Kill her before she can reach the barrier! Go! Ria, you come with me, we're going to kick this kid's ass." He said with a smirk on his face as the group complied. 

Half of the group splits off and runs into the building, swords drawn, while the other half turns and stares straight at Osciris, who is currently realizing of his chances to survive is slim to none. Still though, he laughed. For the time being, Gemini was safe. A drip of blood slowly rolled down his eye and down his cheek. A cut on his head? Really? He sighs and breaths deeply, gaining his mind back. The man is too strong, way too strong... He began counting the heads of the group. 1,2,3...7, 7 people.... Oh what the hell. "Ganging up on a kid huh? Pretty cheap if you ask me, hehe. I won't back down from it though, so come at me with what you have. I'm prepared this time." 

Osciris watches the group, and waits, assessing the situation he was currently in. 7 on 1... heh, pretty good match up. He is prepared this time, and he knows he is. Gemini may have gotten the magic and strength of the duo, but skill? It's all him. He pierced his lips as wind howled by him, grass waving in the air. Dark clouds above, rain in the distance.

The cut on his head stung as the group looked on at him, both eyeing each other. Osciris moved his right foot behind the other, legs spread out not too far, but just enough to give him a good stance and a good running start. His sword by his side, he puts both hands on the hilt, and brings it up to the front of him, pointing it at an angle, just as his father had showed him.

He watched, and waited, heavy breathing from the nose.

Both groups seeing who'd move first, who had more impatience.

A rain drop enters into the line of view, and time slows as the rain drop heads toward the ground. A slow blink from O, blood dripping off his cheek, and a deep breath outwards, muscles tensing, hand twitching.

Splash.

All hell breaks loose then.

Gemini blinked as she put her bloody hand on the wall in means of gaining support to stay up. Long fucking corridors don't help much with stab wounds, heh. Using her other arm, she clutched the injury and kept walking along the weirdly lit passage, blood trail left behind as she walked. Her face contorted to the pain as each step taken allows blood to seep out of her, as if it were a weird pump for her body, only the crank is the twist and movement of the muscles underneath her skin. She knew she should be dying right now, there's been too much blood loss, so what has pushed her to actually move in this condition? What... Is that weird voice that told her, whispered to her in some weird way to come down into this weird building.

She looked around at the tunnel, looking at the weird candles that were attached to the wall. She had never seen something like that before, it had no flame, but it glowed. Could it be some sort of magic? She looked ahead, and noticed a dip in the floor. A stair case maybe? 

Beads of sweat poked her eyelashes as blood dropped on the floor as she winced in pain. By the time she reached the end of the hall way, she had to stop and take a couple of quick, but deep breaths. She looked down what was definitely a stair case, and sighed. She had a hard enough time walking here, but stair cases? Can't this voice give her a break? She then heard something, and poked her head up to listen. It was coming from back down the hallway, and now that she was listening, it was a couple of voices. She stood back up straight and began rushing down the stairs as quick as she could, holding her side tight, keeping the pressure on it. They were after her, and she knew it.

*Slash*

Osciris brought around his sword as one of the knights went down, a cut to his leg joint. Osciris brought his sword down onto the knight's neck, stabbing it all the way through, blood gushed everywhere. He pulled his sword out as another enemy came back up from behind him. He rolled out of the way and jumped up, only to lean back at the slash of a sword that would have gotten him in the stomach. Sweat boiling at his head, he swings his sword down, only for it to bounce off the metal armor. Keeping the momentum he originally had, he brings it up and slashes at the shoulder joint, cutting it all the way through the unarmored area of the armpit. The man went down screaming as his arm went another way, dangling only by the armor, blood pouring out. O was about to stab the guy to put him out of his misery, but he noticed a shine in his sword, and barely dodges as a sword comes down on the place where he was originally standing. He smirked and laugh to see it was The Man he originally fought earlier. 

"Heh, don't you think it's a dick move to surprise attack a kid?" He said as he mounted another assault, this time, ready for the strength of the man. He ran forward, sliding under the Man's swing of the sword, and jumps up, turning his head, only to be elbowed in the face by the Man, sending him recoiling a little. O recovers quickly and brings his body around the other way, as well as the sword, side swiping at the man, only to have his sword blocked and pushed back. The Man smirked at O as he pushed the sword away from him. "You're quite skilled for a kid. You're going to be fun as my prey. Hehe!" He then charges at Osciris, as the people that crowded them in a circle watched.

What the heck?! How long is this stair case going to go for?! Gemini sighed to herself as she kept going down the hard steps. Sweat dribbled down her cheek bone, falling to the floor, where it joined dust and blood. Every now and then she winced in a sharp pain, but her side had basically gone numb at that point. The voice in her head had began whispering to her in such a weird language now. It sounded kinda like her language, but older, much older. She sighed again and kept going down the stairs. 

After a few more minutes, her foot decided to stumble, only for her to face plant onto solid ground. She looked up, dazed and confused. Now you decide to slip, huh? Stupid foot. As she looked forward, she could see a dimly lit room. As she got up, mind getting more clear, she could see that the room was huge, with a pit in the middle. A bridge led across the pit to the other side, where, to her amazement, was... Some sort of glowing... Physical light of some sort? She didn't know what it was at all. It was glowing blue, with lines in it. It... Was so weird. It looked something like a magical barri-

At that moment, the voice spoke loudly to her, very loudly in her mind actually. She jumped at it, puzzled at what it had said, but at the same time... She knew what it was asking her to do. "Come through here" was what it said. 

She didn't understand how she knew, she just did. She began walking to the barrier, slowly, clutching her side in pain. That stumble woke up her side again, and fuck, did it hurt. As she kept walking, she could hear voices begin coming from the stair case. At that moment, she began running, the beads of sweat flying off her face as she ran. By the time she reached the barrier, she was breathing sharply, taking a ton of deep breaths. She measured the barrier, up and down she looked. It was glowing blue, a pretty blue. 

She took a deep breath, and, releasing her hand from the wound, she reached out and touched the barrier. Around her hand, yellow glowing Sparks shot out, and her hand went through. It felt weird, but as long as she wasn't being hurt by it, she paid no mind. 

Now more comfortable, she took her step through the barrier. As she came out on the other side, she patted herself down, just to make sure she wasn't missing any limbs. After being satisfied with her well being, she looked up, and almost died from shock at what she saw. On the rocky wall on the other side of the room, there hanged a man, arms and legs out stretched, hands nailed deep into the wall, feet stuck together by a nail themselves. As she looked on in awe, she watched as the man raised his head from a limp position, his hair, shaggy and brown, dirty. She let out a surprised breath as he opened his eyes. His eyes... They weren't human. Upon his face, we're to black eyes, with golden, glowing irises. He... No IT, opened its mouth, showing a row of sharp teeth. It then made a sound, it was talking to her.

"Hello... Human."

(First introduction to Alcor, YAY! And yes, I gave him the Jesus treatment.)


End file.
